


Comfort Food

by mhunter10



Series: Ma: Queen of the Castle [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mama Milkovich - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey looks for a shirt, while his mom makes breakfast.





	

“Ay, ma! Ma?” Mickey called from his room. He threw some more clothes onto the floor, eyes searching the seemingly endless piles.

“What!” Kathleen Milkovich yelled back from the kitchen, shuffling some ham around in a hot pan. A cigarette hung loose at her lips, and her strawberry blonde hair fell over her shoulders. Her bare feet slapped on the grimy linoleum, as she walked around the kitchen. She paused what she was doing and listened for what had her third oldest making such a fuss. “What, sugar!” She called again.

Mickey came out of his room and started searching the living room, lifting pillows and checking near their shitty washer-dryer. His jeans clung to his hips but bunched and dragged around his feet. He tripped over them and muttered a frustrated curse.

“You gonna answer me, Mickey, or am I gonna repeat myself blue?” Kathleen stood firm with her fists on her hips, fork in one hand.

Mickey sighed, still looking around. “Sorry, ma. You seen my–” he turned to see his mom standing there in cut-off shorts and his elephant shirt with the sleeves cut off. His brows furrowed as his head fell to the side. “Aw, c'mon.”

Kathleen rolled her eyes knowingly and went back to the kitchen. “This is my shirt.” She turned the stove off then poured another cup of coffee.

Mickey followed his mom, still half-naked. He crossed his arms. “You gave it to me.”

“Which means I can take it back whenever I want,” she turned and offered the cup to him with a stern look, but he saw right through her. She laughed, tossing her hair. “Go steal one of Iggy’s.”

Mickey took a sip of the lukewarm blackness then made a face. “He smells like shit.”

“Glass houses, sugar,” Kathleen said off handedly. “Si'down.”

Mickey did what he was told and watched his mother toast some bread. Her hair looked shiny in the light from the window. One of her bra straps slipped down her shoulder, but she didn’t pay it any mind. Mickey chugged more coffee before clearing his throat. “Where’s dad?”

Kathleen’s lips pressed together, cigarette abandoned. “Took your brothers for a couple days.” She stared at the toaster, as it began to smoke. “Shit. Shit.” Before she could do anything, Mickey was unplugging it and manually popping the trigger. She made a noise in her throat when he plucked the blackened slices from the slots and threw them on the plate she’d had waiting. They both stared at the smoking pieces. She sighed, “Fucking thing. I told Terry…” she trailed off, shaking her head.

“I’ll get a new one, ma,” Mickey said, touching her arm so she would calm down. He caught her blue eyes that weren’t as intense as his and Mandy’s, and she nodded.

Kathleen put an arm around her son’s neck and brought him into a hug. Their bodies fit together with their same height. He might pass her by an inch or two, but it wasn’t likely. “Thanks, baby.” She ran her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck, and felt his arms tighten around her.

Mickey could smell himself on his mom’s shirt but also her. She had this perfume she liked that she only wore when Terry was away because he said it made her smell like an old woman. Sometimes she’d bite back that she was an old woman, but only if she knew how drunk he was. It was strong on her neck and Mickey pressed his nose to it. Her hair was like a silky pillow to his bruised cheek. She chuckled and Mickey could feel it all around him. He let her go and she touched his healing face. Her smile made his breathing come easy.

“Sorry about breakfast.”

Mickey shrugged, moving away. He grabbed a piece of fried ham and shoved it in his mouth, swallowing before he was even done chewing. “Thanks, ma.” He kissed her cheek, then went back to his room to find a different shirt she’d given him.

Kathleen Milkovich waved from the door, as her son set out on his mission for her.


End file.
